Tentación y Somnus
by Akira.A
Summary: Tengo poder para curarle...tambien poder para hacerle lo que yo quiera...Para evitar caer en la tentación, se supone que debo sucumbir ante ella?


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy poniendo esta idea que se me paso ayer por la cabeza…sinceramente al principio dude en publicarla pero me dije, tienes dos opciones borrarla o publicarla, opte por lo segundo. **

**Como siempre se agradecen encarecidamente sus comentarios y opiniones…espero que les guste…**

**Ah! si se preguntan qué significa Somnus esta palabra significa Sueño en latín.**

**Bueno ahora si me despido y los dejo que lean…. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Tentación y Somnus…

Con paso decidido me dirigí a la habitación del fondo, para hacer lo que la Hokage me había encomendado…

-Sakura!- dijo su voz fuerte y algo ronca- el kazekage de la aldea de la arena no es capaz de dormir, inclusive después que le extrajeran el bijuu este sufre de insomnio, hasta ahora no ha importado porque no ha influido en sus obligaciones pero ya está empezando a interferir, han buscado gran cantidad de ninjas médicos, con diversos tratamientos y ninguno ha funcionado, ahora le toca a la aldea de nosotros tratar de ayudar a resolver este problema… Como una de mis mejores alumnas Sakura, tú serás la que iras a atender a Gaara

Abrí la puerta… allí en la habitación se encontraba el pelirrojo, con los brazos cruzados mirándome fijamente, un escalofrió me recorrió entera, era mi impresión o así ¿se veía condenadamente guapo? Sacudí mi cabeza

-Bien, empecemos- dije luego de cerrar la puerta tras de mi

-------------------------------------

Luego de pensarlo mucho llegue a la conclusión que ningún tratamiento ninja daría resultado, por lo que quería probar con algo diferente, trataría al paciente con terapia de relajación, si su cuerpo llegaba a relajarse, su mente le seguiría, favoreciendo que alcanzase el sueno más rápidamente

-Acuéstate aquí- le dije señalando una almohada que estaba en el piso justo al lado mío, con un cabeceo leve el hizo lo que le pedí

-Ahora cierra los ojos – obedientemente así lo hizo, me mordí el labio, desde que había comenzado la terapia el hacia todo lo que le pedía, esto me había llevado a darme cuenta del poder que tenía, yo le podría hacer lo que quisiera…recorrí su figura masculina y algunos de los mechones rojizos que le rozaban los ojos, por dios en que estaba pensando….

Qué hacer, ¿sucumbir o no ante la tentación?

-Umm… pensándolo bien Gaara, ponte en mi regazo

El chico abrió uno de sus ojos y me miro fijamente, luego de unos minutos en los que mis mejillas iban a estallar del calor, el chico se levanto y con cuidado puso su cabeza en mis piernas

-Así nuestra energía esta mas en contacto- dije como escusa a punto de desfallecer… ¿Qué demonios hacia?

El chico cerró nuevamente los ojos, y yo comencé la terapia, empecé por tratar de enfocar su mente hacia las sensaciones internas, como la respiración…luego pase a la visualización de algún escenario, como caminar por una playa tranquila…

------------------------------------------

Una nueva sesión había dado comienzo…Nuevamente, el chico se coloco encima de mi regazo, todavía no había logrado que se durmiera…

-Cierra los ojos…-así lo hizo

Por un rato me le quede viendo… detallé absorta todo su rostro, lo que más me llamo la atención fue su blanca piel y las marcadas ojeras debajo de los papados, unas ganas inmensas por acariciarle me invadió

Que hacer ¿sucumbir o no ante la tentación?

Alzando mi mano con lentitud la acerque despacio a su cara, con las yemas de los dedos roce la zona debajo de sus parpados, una mano me sujeto la muñeca con rapidez, pronto sus ojos se dejaron ver al abrirlos de golpe

Un incomodo calor se apodero de todo mi cuerpo, especialmente de mis mejillas

-Solo estaba ayudando a que tus músculos faciales se relajaran, es parte de la terapia –dije para salir del aprieto esta vez sus ojos se achicaron un poco antes de que los cerrara completamente

Nuevamente acerque mis dedos y con deliberada lentitud le acaricie los parpados y las mejillas…iniciando así la parte de la relajación muscular.

------------------------------------------

Nuevamente me hallaba observando al muchacho que estaba en mi regazo para su tercera sesión… esta vez no solo me conforme con recorrer con mi vista su pelo y su rostro, ahora me hallaba deliberadamente detallando su cuerpo, quería ver lo que había detrás de esa camisa negra…eres una pervertida pensé

Pero…de verdad quería ver…

¡Oh Dios! Que hacer ¿sucumbir o no ante la tentación?

-¿Gaara? Necesito que te quites la camisa

-¿Qué?- dijo con esa voz calmada y grave de siempre

-Q-que necesito que te quites la camisa, necesito un mayor contacto con tu piel para lograr una relajación gradual de tus músculos- dije tratando de controlar mi respiración y de no tartamudear, no sabía ni como se me había ocurrido decir eso

Nuevamente el chico se incorporo y con sus manos se desprendió con lentitud de su camisa pasándosela por encima de su cabeza y dejándola a un lado

Mi corazón latió desbocado y casi me siento desfallecer ante el grato panorama que estaban recibiendo mis ojos…Respira pensé

Nuevamente el chico se posó en mis muslos y yo seguí con la terapia acariciando y trazando con mis dedos la forma de los músculos de sus hombros, pecho y brazos

--------------------------------------

Cuarta sesión…progresos con el insomnio…cero.

Mire al chico en mi regazo y suspire…era un buen muchacho y yo en vez de estar solucionándole el problema que tenía solo andaba pensando en complacer mis deseos, me ruborice de golpe

Me fijé en como uno de sus mechones pelirrojos rebeldemente le cubría uno de sus ojos, con delicadeza se lo aparte de la frente, él ni se movió. Acerque mi rostro hacia el suyo y un nuevo sentimiento me invadió…quería besarle…pero no debía ¿o sí?

Me acerque un poco mas y pronto mi aliento reboto en su rostro

Que hacer ¿sucumbir o…

No pude terminar la frase

Una mano se posiciono en mi nuca y con un suave movimiento cortó el espacio que nos separaba… unos labios se posaron sobre los míos…los suaves labios recorrían mi boca con delicados y exquisitos movimientos, yo no pude pensar más, solo devolví el beso presionando aun mas mis labios contra los suyos y aumentando el roce entre ambos

Cuando ya sentía la falta de aire, nos separamos. Lo mire con sorpresa, con la respiración agitada

Por primera vez vi algo que me desconcertó, una corta sonrisa estaba depositada en los labios de Gaara, sus ojos me miraban fijamente. Con lentitud se incorporo un poco para acercarse a mi rostro

-Solo estaba ayudando a que mis labios no se tensaran y se relajaran- se acerco un poco mas hasta susurrarme con voz grave y baja en el oído- Este es un juego que podemos jugar dos, Sakura

Sentí que ahora si me iba a desmayar…quise responder algo pero nuevamente sus labios me callaron….cuando nos separarnos de nuevo el volvió a hablar con el tono serio de siempre

-La terapia se extiende…esta noche te quedas a dormir conmigo- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, como que…dormir juntos…eso era demasiado tentador pero…

Que hacer ¿sucumbir o no ante la tentación?

Sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de mi oreja y mis pensamientos se dispersaron

¿Qué hacer? Simple, sucumbir…sucumbir completamente.

---------------------------------------------

Al despertar por la mañana me vi rodeada por unos cálidos brazos, mi cabeza descansaba sobre un pecho que ahora tenía un acompasado respirar, con cuidado subí mi mirada y para mi sorpresa me tope con unos ojos de un aquamarino intenso que me miraban fijamente… me ruborice, nuevamente Gaara no había dormido otra noche…

¿Me sentía culpable? Unos labios rozaron mi frente y parte de mi cuello. No, porque después de todo no me molestaría para nada seguir dándole terapias como esta, sonreí mientras rodeaba el cuello del chico enfrente mío.

Si… había sucumbido…pero como dicen, la única forma de evitar caer en la tentación es sucumbir ante ella y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo

-----------------------------

Gaara abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio la silueta que descansaba a su lado…

Lo muchacha no lo sabía, pero él si se había dormido… durante una hora pudo soñar por primera vez con una chica de olor a caramelos de fresa y hebras de cabello de color rosado

Sonrió brevemente… Parecía gracioso…él era su tentación, ella era su sueño…los dos entrelazados, los dos juntos… Tentación y Somnus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
